


Love Found on a Deserted Island

by VenusNights



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Intercourse, Mentions of Racism, hunk - Freeform, keith - Freeform, lance - Freeform, mentions of - Freeform, racial term used for historical context, shiro's family - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 05:53:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17238617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusNights/pseuds/VenusNights
Summary: In the summer of 1945, during World War II, Allura Altea, a Women’s Royal Naval Service Worker, finds her self stuck on a deserted island with Takashi Shirogane, a Japanese Naval Officer who saved her from battle, though is the enemy. Will they kill each other, or fall in love? Will they survive or will they perish.





	Love Found on a Deserted Island

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! I'm back with another requested Shallura fanfic with a World War II plot, which I happened to really enjoy writing it. The historical context in this fic is somewhat accurate but of course it can't be 100% accurate because it's a fanfic and because of plot. ANYWAY! Enjoy guys and I hope you like it @imjustheretoseetheprivateblogs! I enjoyed making it and thanks again for the request!

“I cannot believe I am stuck on this island with you of all people,” said the women. “If you just wanted to kill me, why couldn’t you just kill me with that sword of yours?”

The man stood quiet while she screamed at him. They were stuck on an island, a deserted island that is. They both did not know where they were, but figured it was off the coast of Asia most likely. A battle occurred between the Japanese and the British. The Japanese invaded a British ship, in which did not end well for the British. Though he saved her life. Something about her made him chose her over his own. He found her unconscious so when the ship was being attacked, he took her into a life raft and got her out before they could get her. Luckily, they were not caught, since it was late at night, though if they were spotted, they would have never made it out of there alive. 

“Are you even listening to me!?” she asked. “You know what, never mind, you most likely do not speak English anyways.” She groaned and sat in the sand. She could not believe that she was stuck on this island with a Japanese naval officer of all people. The enemy. “I cannot bloody believe this. Of all fucking people, I am here with this Japanese bastard!”

The man groaned in anger. He began to think was it even worth saving her life. Then again, they were stuck on an island. With no one but them. So maybe they would not even survive now.

“Honestly, God!” she shouted, “Why me!? I should have died with my people on that ship with fucking honor!”

“Alright enough!” shouted the man. “I get it you don’t want to be on this island but neither do I! But right now, we do not have a choice!”

“Oh, so you do speak English, huh? Perfect fucking English!” she shouted back. She walked over to him and kicked him where he was sitting, “If you knew English why you ignored me you bastard!? You brought me here to this deserted island for what!? To die? You should have killed me when you had the chance!”

“Listen I saved your life!” he said angerly and stood up. 

“I did not ask for that! Especially from someone like you!” she said poking at his chest, “We are stuck on this bloody island where we will parish eventually, so you did not save my life. You just took me to hell with you!”

He grabbed her hand that was poking his, “Look, I get. We are enemies, but if we want to get through this, we have to work together and set our differences aside.”

“Get through this!? How!? No one would know where we are! We are going to die here!”

“The raft we have, it holds a flare gun. When we hear planes come by, we will shoot it. It has two flares, so we have to make them worth it.”

“And what if we don’t see any planes come by? Did you think of that?”

“There is a chance they will. We are along Asia, which the Japanese are occupying at the moment, you should know that, so we would see them soon probably. The war on this side does not seem like it is going to stop for a while, so we may have a chance to be spotted,” he says.

“Oh, so when your people come and ‘save us,’ I am still fucked! Remember, we are enemies!” she said as she pushed him. “You fucked me over! Just fucking kill me now and make it easier! I know what your people would do to me, especially as a woman!”

“I won’t let them kill you and I am not going to kill you! Please trust me!” he begged. “I don’t want to be your enemy.”

“Well it’s too late for that now! How can I trust you? You fight for the criminals. Your people did not give up like the Germans!”

He groaned in anger again. “Look! I am also American, hence why my English is perfect. I did not ask to be a part of the Japanese army. I was forced into it by my uncle. He signed me up and I had no choice. You think I want to be fighting in this war on the side of Japan? You think I agree with what they are doing? Do you think I would approve that they were working with the Nazi’s of all fucking people? Those Nazi’s were doing horrible things and I don’t stand by what they are doing. So, trust me, I am on your side. All because I wear this uniform does not mean I believe in what is happening!” he shouted.

“If you are American, how did you end up in a Japanese soldier? What are you doing in Japan? You are lying to me! Do not come to me with that bullshit story!” she shouted back. 

“I was in Japan for school. I was sent to Japan and stood with extended family, leaving my own family behind in the states. War broke out further after Pearl Harbor and I was forced by my uncle to join, he signed me up without my knowledge. He told me that I had to do this for my country. The country I was not even born in and knew nothing about. The country that still looked at me as if I was a foreigner. He signed me up and if I did not join, not only would I dishonor my family, I would have been forced anyways, and my family in Japan would suffer, and so would I. For all I knew, they would have killed me. I heard many rumors that they would have made my family suffer and not allow them to receive rations for not fighting for Japan. I would have been forced into it anyways and maybe they would have even kill me if I still refused. So, I did not have much of a choice nor could I take the chance. I still have my parents and younger sister back in the states. I want to live to see them again, and surviving this war was the only way I would be able to.” He took a deep breath in. “So please, trust me. We can find a way to get through this and survive.”

She looked him in the eye. She felt sorry for him, but also did not want to believe him at the same time. Though with how perfect she thought his English was, she honestly thought he was telling the truth and that maybe he was Japanese American. 

“How can I believe what you are saying and trust you?” she asked.

“I don’t know, but I can prove to you that I will make sure we will get through this. Even if it costs me my own life.”

She looked up at him. Maybe she had no choice but to believe him, especially since it was just them two. She knew even if she didn’t trust him, they probably would die on that island anyways. 

“I swear to God, if you betray me in anyway, even if we are saved, I will find you and kill you. Got that?” she threatened him.

He nodded, “yes, got it.”

She turned away from him and began walking towards the raft they arrived on. She took the box of the flare gun in one hand and dragged the raft away from the shore, in case the water would take it. “The flare guns are going to be in my keeping. If you want me to trust you, then I am in charge of the flare gun and you have to deal with that.”

He walked over to help her pull the raft, “Okay, you are in charge of it.”

“What is your name, by the way?” she asked as she dropped the raft. “My name is Allura Altea.” 

“Takashi Shirogane, you could call me Shiro, if it makes it easier for you.”

“Okay, Shiro. Let us survive this so that we can go home, and both see our families, okay?”

He nodded again, “Okay, Allura.”

~~~~~~~~~~~

About a week had pasted since they arrived on the island. They found a small cave that they used or shelter. They did not have to worried about food much since they survived on fish that Shiro would capture with his katana. He was able to swim, so he had no problem going into deeper waters to find them food. Thankfully, it was summer as well, which meant they did not have to worry about dying from cold weather. Though, the heat wasn’t any better either. 

“God, it is hot.” Allura said fanning herself with a big leaf she had found as she sat down.

“Well, it’s better that it is. If it this island was closer to the north, we would have probably died in the water, especially if it was winter,” he said as he dropped the fish he caught. 

“I guess you are right,” she signed. She still couldn’t believe that she was stuck on this island, though Shiro did help her get through it a lot more than she had thought. He knew how to make fires and catch fish, so they were able to survive for the time being. 

Shiro sat down on the cave ground and began to start a fire for them to eat. Allura couldn’t help but watch him, especially since he walked around shirtless. She could not complain to him to put back on his undershirt, especially in that heat, but she was never this close to a man like this before, which caused her to blush. As much as he was the enemy to her, she could not deny he was very handsome.

“So… Shiro… what do you think is happening out there?” she asked.

“Who knows. Most likely the Japanese are invading yet another Asian country, and maybe the allied powers are trying to stop it from happening. The Germans already surrendered, though I don’t think the Japanese will. They probably think they would bring shame to the country and the people.”

Allura groaned, “I hope that this war would be over already. But also, I hope we are saved beforehand.”

“I couldn’t agree more,” he responded. He finally got the fire to start, in which he quickly took the fish he caught and put them on sticks. He handed one to her and kept the other for himself. “So, Allura. How did you end up as a Women’s Royal Naval Service Worker?” he asked.

“Well, I signed myself up to help the fight for my country,” she said. “Father and mother did not approve of it at all, but when father found out, he was being sent to France anyways, so he could do nothing about it and stop me. My mother begged me to not go, though there was no turning back. I knew it was a risk, I am my parents only child, and I stopped about half way through university to join the war, but I felt like I had a duty to fight, which is why I joined.”

“Very patriotic I see.”

“I am proud to be British. I wanted to do whatever I could.”

“Well, it’s good to know that, I guess,” he said as he placed his fish in the fire.

“Are you being sarcastic?” she asked as she also placed her fish in the fire, “because if you are, remember I can kick your bloody ass if you want to be sarcastic.”

“Sorry if it came out that way, but I mean it. It’s good to know what kind of person you are. You seem to be very caring of others and like to protect people.” He looked up and smiled at her, “You are a good person, Allura. I mean you are trusting me with your life, so I know you have a kind heart.”

She stood in silence for a minute before she spoke up again and began to blush lightly, “Well… I… um… thank you, Shiro. I guess you are not so bad yourself.”

“Thanks, Allura. I really appreciate you for saying that.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Week two past, and still no one to save them. Allura was losing her mind at that point, especially since it was her time of the month.

“Oh, bloody hell! Why, God!?” she shouted.

“Allura, are you okay?” Shiro asked as he walked up to where she slept in the cave.

She shook her head. “Nope! Mother nature just fucked me.” 

“Allura, what are you talking about?”

“I am talking about menstruation, Shiro. You know that thing women have once a month? I’m sure you know about it since you have a sister and a mother.” She wanted to die right then and there. The last thing she needed was her period. 

He blushed in embarrassment. “Oh... well… is there anything I can help you with then?” he asked.

She shook her head again, “No there isn’t. Luckily, I did not bleed completely through my clothes, but if I want to prevent that, I need to go into the water as soon as possible,” she said standing up and walking out of the cave.

“Allura! Wait up, don’t go out there alone!” he shouted behind her and ended up running towards her.

“I will be fine, just leave me alone while I suffer,” she said as she waved her hand at him, signing to stay away. 

He ignored her followed behind her since he really did not want to let her go on her own. 

“Shiro, please. Go back!” she screamed.

“Look, I’ll let you do whatever when we get to the beach and I promise to look away, but remember we have to stick together,” he said. 

She stopped and turned around to face him, in which Shiro stopped himself from bumping into her, “You better stay behind a tree once we get to the beach. If I see you even look at me, I will beat the hell out of you, got that?”

He nodded, “Yes, got it.”

“Now hurry up before my only clothing is ruined.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Another week had passed. Still no help. But luckily, Allura’s time of the month was over with, so she was not suffering too much now.

It was a rainy night. They were stuck in their cave already for a day because of the rain, but since Shiro figured it was probably going to rain for a while, he prepared everything they needed in order to make it through it. He caught extra fish and brought many sticks that would help them keep the fire going until it was over.

“Ugh, we are defiantly not going to see anyone anytime soon now,” Allura groaned. 

“Hey, you don’t know that. We should have some hope. Don’t you believe in God anyways, I mean you mention him all the time when you complain. Maybe just pray to him or something,” said Shiro.

“Well in this situation, I am thinking twice about my faith in him. I’ve prayed so much already, and yet here we still are.” 

“Well, I think you shouldn’t. Anything that gives you hope, you should continue to believe.” 

“Yeah, whatever,” she brushed him off then laid on the pile of leaves she called her bed. “How about you, Shiro?” she asked looking up at the cave ceiling, “do you believe in God? Or some other form like a God?” 

“Well… no actually, I don’t. My parents never raised us in any religion. My mom told my sister and I we could believe in whatever we wanted. But, I guess I haven’t found anything to believe in.”

“Well, you’re not missing out on anything,” she said.

Just then, there was a loud thunder, which cause Allura to sit up immediately. “That sounded very close, Shiro.”

“Relax, Allura. We will be fine here. Besides, that is probably God telling you to keep faith in him,” he laughed.

She got up, walked over to him and hit him on the arm. “Shut up! It is not funny,” she said then pouted. 

He laughed at her again, “Sorry, I’m just trying to lighten the mood a bit.”

There was another loud thunder, which made Allura jump again. “Well, I guess I am not sleeping tonight.”

Shiro began to blush. He has come up with an idea that he thinks she would be able to sleep, though it was embarrassing to even mention to her. “Well… um… if you want, y-you can sleep next to me. Maybe you would feel more comfortable if I’m next to you.”

She stood quiet for a few moments, though could not stop blushing from the thought of being close to him. Another sound of thunder came which Allura jumped once again “O-okay,” she stuttered, “I-I will.” When she sat next to him their arms lightly brushed against each other, causing both to blush heavily. Another thunder struck down a few moments later, Allura jumped but this time, she grabbed on to Shiro’s arm and squeezed it tightly. When she noticed what she had done, she quickly let go of his arm and looked away from Shiro. I-I am sorry, Shiro,” she said, “I’m just a little shaken up.”

“It’s alright, Allura. I understand.” He couldn’t help but blush even more. His heart began to beat quickly, and he felt like he was forgetting to breath. 

“How about we go to bed, okay?” 

Shiro nodded his head, “Uh, yeah.”

They both laid down on the pile of leaves that was supposed to be Shiro’s ‘bed’. They made sure their backs faced each other and left a little gap in between them. They both could not help but blush in that situation. Allura had never really been close to a man like this and Shiro has never been close to a woman as well. This was something new for both of them. 

Thunder continued to strike, causing to Allura to lightly jump once more. Shiro noticed she was still scared of the thunder, especially how loud and close they had sounded. He turned to face her back and placed his hand on her shoulder. “Allura, you’re still jumping.”

She hesitated to turn around to be face to face with him, though he was the only one around that could calm her down, so she turned. “Don’t worry about me, Shiro. I’ll be okay,” she said giving him a faint smile. “You should get some rest. Hopefully this rain would stop tomorrow.”

He stared into her bright blue eyes, which he had never really noticed how beautiful they were until that night. Looking at her made him want to hold her close and tell her everything with be alright. He wanted to tell her to not be scared, and that he would protect her, though he knew that would be inappropriate. And at the end of the day, she still considered him as the enemy, so it would not be right. Though he wished it was. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two more weeks passed on the island, still not sight of anyone to help them. Allura and Shiro were getting inpatient.

The sun was setting as Allura bathed herself in the ocean water. She couldn’t help but actually enjoy the sun setting on the island. She thought it was the most beautiful scene she ever got to witness.

“Allura!” Shiro shouted from afar. He knew she wasn’t clothed, so he stood behind a tree to make sure he could not get a glimpse of her. “Are you done? The sun is going down and we need to head back to the cave!”

“Just a second! I’ll be right out!” Allura shouted back. She quickly got out of the water and headed towards the shore where she had left her clothes. She put on her underwear and her clothes, which were very worn out, though it was the only thing she had, so she had to deal with it. “Coming Shiro!” she shouted as she began to run towards the tree that Shiro stood behind. 

“Was your ‘bath’ nice?” he asked once she reached him.

“Yes actually, it was. The sunset is beautiful,” she said getting one last look at the sunset before heading towards the cave. 

“Yeah, it is.” He smiled at her before they began to walk towards the cave. It wasn’t an easy journey back, but with the amount of times they went back and forth, they did it with no problem. Once they reached the cave, they sat down around the sticks they would use to make their campfire. As Shiro started the fire, Allura began to put the fish Shiro caught on sticks for them to cook them. It became a routine for them. 

“There we go,” Shiro said as the fire slowly began to build up. He added more sticks to make the fire slightly larger for them to cook their fish. 

“Would you like some fish?” Allura asked as she handed him his fish on a stick.

Shiro laughed lightly and grabbed the stick, “yum, my favorite.”

She smiled back at him then put her fish in the fire. “Sometimes I wish this was chicken, or even a steak. Though we have to make do.”

“I’m used to eating a lot of fish. Where my family in Japan is from, they live off the ocean, so fish is almost an everyday meal,” Shiro said as he placed his fish in the fire as well.

“Must have been rough, huh?”

He laughed again, “at first I didn’t like it, though it grew on me.”

“I cannot say the same for myself. But if I want to live to see this through, I have to suck it up,” she says. “Once we get out of here, I think the first thing I would want to do is have a proper meal.”

“Yeah, that sounds like a good idea.”

They both began to hear droplets coming down slowly. It was going to rain again. Allura hated the rain.

“Why does it have to rain again?! It did not seem like it was going to rain while I was in the water,” she says. Thunder quickly followed right after she mentioned it, causing her to jump. “Sorry, Shiro. I guess I have to sleep next to you tonight.”

Shiro shook his head, “no worries. I understand.” It happened to rain a lot more since the previous week, which Allura and Shiro found themselves sleeping next to each other a lot more often. He did not mind of course. 

They ate their food and laid down next to each other after dinner. Allura preferred to face Shiro now, because it made her know that she wasn’t alone. 

“Shiro,” she said in a low voice, “have you ever been in love?” 

Shiro choked on his saliva. “I-in love?”

“Yes, in love. Have you ever been in love, Shiro?”

“Um…” he hesitated. He never really thought about love. Sure, he was attracted to people, though he never found himself in love with someone. Until her, that is. “I don’t know.”

“How do you not know?” she asked. 

“I’m not sure. Maybe I have, though I never thought of it as love,” he says. Though it was not true. He did experience being in love with someone, though he knew he could not express it, for that it was her that he was falling for. “Have you been in love?”

She nodded, which made Shiro’s heart drop, knowing she may have left someone she loved behind. “Yes, I have, actually. Though I was a teenager. I knew this guy named Lotor. I thought I was in love with him, and wanted to be with him, though I knew my parents would not approve. Our families use to be friendly with each other, but then there was a fight between our fathers, which caused bad blood between them. Though even after my father told me to stay away from him, I confessed my love to him at school one day, which he gave me my first kiss. I took it as we were together, since he did not mention anything after and I was so naïve, though I was wrong. He spread around a rumor in school that he and I slept together, which was false, of course. People called me a slut and a whore for weeks until I had my father take me out of that school. I thought I loved him, but I was so wrong about him. I haven’t really loved since. I stood away from men, thinking they would do the same as he did, so I invested my time in my studies instead.”

“I’m sorry.” Shiro said. He felt bad for her. He knew she was a kind person and to be treated that way by that bastard made him angry. How could he do such a thing to her of all people?

“It’s fine. You know it taught me a lesson. I should have known he was like that, especially with my father’s warnings, but I ignored it. There were so many signs of how much of an asshole he was, but I was blinded by his looks and charm,” she laughed. “My best friend back home, Romelle, told me not to do it and I did not listen to her. But she was right, which she threw it in my face but treated me to ice cream afterwards because she knew it would make me feel somewhat better.”

“That guy was an idiot. He lost his chance with an amazing woman. He did not deserve you anyways.”

Allura giggled at him and placed her hand on his check. “Thank you for saying that, Shiro. It means a lot to me.”

“I’m serious, Allura,” he said as he placed his hand on top of the hand she had on his cheek. “You are an amazing woman. You are kind, smart and beautiful. You deserve the world, not a scumbag that calls himself a man.”

“Shiro…” she said as they stared into each other’s eyes. He took her hand off his face and climbed over her, pinning her down. She blushed heavily, embarrassed of how close his face became close to hers. “Shiro, w-what are you-”

“I lied before,” he said looking down at her, “I lied before when I said I never loved anyone. During these past few weeks, I have fallen for you. When I saw you on that ship, something told me to save you. I felt an attachment to you, even though I did not know who you were. When we landed on this island and I saw how angry you were, it hurt me so much even though I did not even know your name. I felt like my heart was torn into pieces. But, you put your trust in me, and I am so grateful you have. Spending time with you, alone on this island, made me fall in love with you. But I know we are still considered enemies, so I’ve been holding back on how I felt. I-I love you, Allura.”

“Shiro...” she whispered as tear fell down her cheek. 

“Allura. I want to be with you. I know we can’t, but even if it’s not in this life, I hope I can be with you in the next one.”

She broke away from Shiro’s grip, grabbed his face and pulled it towards hers. Their lips met, which Shiro was shocked by, but began to kiss her back. He deepened the kiss, causing Allura to slightly moan. She broke apart the kiss and so that they both could catch their breath. 

“Shiro, I want you,” she whispered.

“I want you too, Allura.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They laid by the fire, which was slowly fading. Allura’s head laid on his bare chest while he wrapped his arm around her, holding her naked body close to his. They made love that night, something he never thought would happen between them, but he was happy. He was able to show the woman he loved how he felt. He was able to cherish her and tell her how much he loved her. He did not want this night to end and even though they were stuck on an island, all he needed to survive was her by his side. 

“Shiro,” Allura said as she rubbed his chest with one hand, “If we are saved, are you going to forget about me? We would most likely be separated.”

Shiro stood silent. He did not want to think about being separated from her, though he knew if they were to be saved, that time will come. He did not know what they would do to him if it was the allied powers to save them. And if it were the Japanese, he had an idea what they might do to her, which he did not want at all.

“I will never forget about you, Allura. I love you so much,” he said as he slowly turned to be face to face with her. “If we are saved, and if we are separated, I will find you. I will go around the world and look for you if I have to. I don’t want to lose you, Allura. I don’t.”

Allura turned away from him and sat up in order to hide the tears running down her face, “But we might never be able to be together if we are saved, or even after the war is over. We don’t know what will happen.”

Shiro’s heart sank. She was right. Who knows what would happen after the war, or when the war would be over. But he did not want to believe it. Not now. Not when he was with her.

“I… I don’t want to leave you either, Shiro, but we cannot stay here forever. We just can’t.”

Shiro sat up and placed his hand on her back, moving it up and down. “I know, Allura, I know. But I promise you, whatever happens, I will always love you. I will never forget you.” She turned back to face him. Shiro saw the tears fell down her cheeks so he wiped them away with his free hand. “Don’t cry, my love. Just know,” he said as he took her hand and placed it on his chest, “that my heart is yours, and will always be yours.”

She looked up at him, still tears running down her cheek. “And you will always have mine,” she whispered. She leaned in for a kiss. A kiss that made her heart ache. She had fallen for him, though she knew sooner or later, they would be separated. Something she did not want. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few days passed since that night. Shiro and Allura felt that they should make their days together worth it just in case they were saved. So, any moment they had, they spent close to each other, whether it was making love, or holding each other close, they did not want to separate. But the morning of this day, they heard something. Something that they knew might end in their separation.

“Shiro, do you hear that!” She shouted as she began to run towards the water and looked up into the sky. “There are planes! Quick get the flare gun!”

Shiro nodded and quickly grabbed the flare gun. He had to hold off on shooting the flare gun until he was for certain it was coming towards their way. Which it did.

“Shiro! Now!” 

He ran towards the middle of the beach and shot it up in the air, in hope the pilots would see. 

“Do you think they saw it?” she asked.

“I don’t know,” he said. The noise of the planes became distant. They did not know if they were going to be saved now. Though, they had to wait. 

“Shiro,” she said as she walked closer to him and grabbed his hand, “If they did, this… this might be our last moments together.” 

Shiro nodded. As much as he did not want their time to end, it was for the best. “Yes… yes, it is.”

“So, let’s make it worth it, Shiro. Let us make sure we do not forget our time together.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Two days later, they saw a ship headed towards the island. They were going to be saved. They waited for this moment for weeks, though hated that it was going to be the cause of their separation.

Shiro and Allura stood on the beach, watching a small boat from the larger ship head towards them. It was the Americans, they have come to get them. When the men on the boat reached the shore, they walked towards the two with their weapons pointed at them.

“Ma’am are you okay?” asked a tall, tan soldier approached her. 

“Yes I am.” The other soldier rushed to Shiro, grabbed him, had him on his knees and pointed his gun at him. “Wait! Don’t hurt him!” Allura shouted as she ran to the other soldier, “he’s American! And he saved my life!”

“If he is American, why is he wearing a Japanese officer uniform?” asked the bigger guy, holding Shiro down.

“I am Japanese-American,” Shiro said angrily.

“Yet you wear a uniform of a Jap,” said the tall tan soldier who was beside Allura.

“It was not by choice! If it was, I would have probably killed her by now, but I didn’t. We have been here for weeks, and not once did I try to kill her!” he shouted.

Allura stepped in front of the tan solider and put her arms out to stop him from getting any closer to Shiro. She knew how the Americans were, so she did not want to risk them killing him. “He’s right. Please, don’t hurt him. I am begging you. He saved me from dying on a sinking ship with the rest of my fellow soldiers. I am part of the Women’s Royal Naval Service, my name is Allura Altea. We are on the same side, so trust me, he means no harm.”

The American soldier looked at her. He couldn’t believe that she was defending who he thought as the enemy. “Ma’am, you can say whatever you want, but when we bring you two on ship, you have to explain this our admiral.”

Allura nodded, “I will. But please, make sure they do not hurt him. Please.”

“Garrett, get him up. We are taking him with us,” said the tan soldier. 

The other solider nodded and lifted Shiro up. He still pointed his gun at Shiro’s head, since he was still the enemy. “Hand’s over your head.” Shiro followed orders and began to walk towards the small boat with the soldier.

“Thank you, solider.” Allura said as she grabbed onto the tan soldiers arm.

“Don’t thank me ma’am. I understand you want to protect him, but I don’t know what will happen to him once we get you two on the ship. I cannot make any promises of what they will do to him.”

“I understand,” she told the solider.

“Now come on, you must can’t wait to get out of his fucking Island.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~

They were on board of the American ship, surrounded by many American soldiers. There was one person that stood out. He was most likely the admiral. Allura prepared herself to defend Shiro, though with the look on that man’s face, she did not know if she would be able to convince him.

“Hello, my name is Admiral Iverson. You two were very lucky our men were flying around here. Though…” he said as he looked towards Shiro, “I did not think there would be a Jap brought here.”

“Sir, please,” said Allura, “refrain yourself from such terms. This man saved my life. He might wear a Japanese officer uniform, but he is American. He was forced to join the Japanese military by his family he was staying with in Japan. He has family in the states. He does not want to do any harm, nor is he an enemy.”

Admiral Iverson was not buying it. “How can you be so sure?”

“She’s right, Admiral Iverson!” said a voice behind him, “he’s an American.”

Shiro looked up at where he heard the voice from and saw a familiar face that he had not seen in years. 

“K-Keith?” Shiro said in shock. 

“Kogane, always speaking out of place. Do you know this man?” Iverson said as he turned to face the soldier.

“Yes, sir. We grew up together. He is a family friend,” said Keith.

“I hope you are not lying to me, Kogane.” 

“I am not, sir. His name is Takashi Shirogane. We grew up together in California. He was like an older brother to me.”

Iverson turned back to face Shiro. “Garrett, Serrano, let him go.” The two soldiers did what they were told and put down their weapons. “So, one of my soldiers seems to know you. Though, you are still in a Japanese uniform. So, we would have to lock you up until the time being. We will deal with you when we reach China.”

“With all due respect, Admiral Iverson, please do not lock him up. He is not a threat to any of us, trust me.” Allura begged. They had both already been through enough. She did not want him to continue to suffer. 

“I’m sorry ma’am. It is protocol and you are on my ship, so you have to follow my orders. I understand your concern but what I say goes.” Iverson said sternly. 

“It’s alright, Allura.” Shiro said as he faced her, “I will follow orders.” He gave her a faint smile. He did not want her to worry about him. Shiro turned to face Iverson and nodded. “I will do as you say, sir.”

“Very well. Garrett and Serrano, take him to a cell.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shiro was locked up in a cell, separated from Allura. A part of him was glad that it was the Americans that saved them, especially since that meant Allura would be okay. He stared up at the ceiling of the cell, hoping that he would get to see Allura, though he did not think that would happen. 

“Shiro?” said a voice. He looked towards the direction and saw Keith standing outside of his cell. 

“Keith.” Shiro got up and walked towards the bars, “Keith, I can’t believe you are on this ship. I thought they would not believe Allura and I would have been fucked.”

“You are so lucky I am here, man. How in the hell did you get into this mess? What happened to you?”

“I got into this shit because of my uncle. He signed me up and told me to fight for Japan, even though I did not want to. I tired going back to the states, but of course it was impossible,” Shiro said. 

“Your uncle is an asshole.”

“Yeah, he is. By the way, how did you end up joining? You are the only child, I am sure they did not draft you.”

“No, I wasn’t. I joined on my own. Mom wasn’t too happy about that since dad already was serving, but I joined for the hell of it,” said Keith. 

“I see you still haven’t changed, have you,” Shiro laughed.

“Why would I?” Keith laughed as well.

“It’s good to see you Keith. I haven’t heard from anyone back home in so long. I don’t even know how my family is doing.”

Keith frowned and stood silent for a few second. “Shiro… I… I have to tell you something.”

“What’s wrong Keith?” he asked.

“Your… your family was sent to an internment camp. Before I signed up, I saw your family being forced out of their home. Mom ran up to the men taking them and asked why and begged them to let them go, but they said they needed to for the safety of Americans after Pearl harbor. It’s bullshit if you asked me. They didn’t take the Italians or Germans, only the Japanese. Racist fucks.” Keith said angrily, “I don’t know where they were taken to, but I heard many were sent to the Midwest. Though who knows.”

“I see,” Shiro said. He was angry. He thought his family would be safe. He missed them so much, though had very little information of their wellbeing. He hoped they were still okay.

“Yeah. Sorry, Shiro.”

Shiro shook his head. “It’s okay, Keith. I just hope they are okay.”

“Your family is strong, Shiro, especially your sister. She almost actually fought the guys that were taking your family,” Keith laughed lightly, “Before they were taken away, Yukina told me not to worry about them, that they will be okay. Take her word for it Shiro.”

“Yeah, I will.” Shiro nodded. He knew his sister was saying that to be strong, but he couldn’t help but feel like his family wasn’t. He wished he could see them again, and hope he was able to return in order to reunite with them.

“We still have a few days before we reach China, so I will come back and see how you are. I will do my best to make them believe that you aren’t who they think you are, Shiro. Hopefully with that British woman, they will take our word for it but who knows. They can be hard asses.”

“Thanks Keith. I can always count on you.” Shiro smiled at him.

“You’re like my big brother and you were always there for me, now it’s my turn to be there for you.” Keith smiled back at him. “Well, I can’t stay long, they will be pissed off if I’m here too long. They probably would think I am plotting with you.”

Shiro laughed lightly, “Yeah, I think it’s best if you don’t stay long. Don’t worry about me.”

“How can I not, Shiro. Anyways, I’ll be off, I’ll come back tomorrow.” Keith was about to turn to walk away but was stopped by Shiro grabbing his uniform before he could.

“Wait Keith, how’s Allura? Are they treating her well?” Shiro asked.

Keith nodded, “She’s fine. The two soldiers that got you guys out of the island, they are friends of mine that I made my time here. They are good guys. The only one you have to watch out for is Lance. He hasn’t seen women in a while so he’s probably going to try and flirt with her. Hunk on the other had is really nice, he has someone waiting for him back home, so you don’t need to worry about him, but I’ll make sure Lance would refrain himself from flirting with her. I could tell there is something between you two since you basically spent almost two months on that island, so don’t worry, I’ll watch over her for you.”

“Thank you so much, Keith.” 

“Don’t mention it, Shiro. She will be safe, I promise.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They had arrived in China for two days now. Allura was not allowed to see Shiro during the journey, though Keith told him she was okay. He wanted to see her again. He missed her, and hope that he could see her one last time before they were separated. 

“Shirogane, come with us,” said a soldier, “Admiral Iverson wants to see you.”

Shiro nodded and followed the soldiers that were to take him to Iverson. He wondered what they were going to do with him. Was he going to be sent to the Japanese? Was he going to prison? Are they going to let him go back to America? He did not know, but he hoped he will at least see Allura one last time before they did anything with him. 

The soldier knocked on the door of the cabin before entering. Shiro’s heart began to beat quickly as he followed behind the soldier, though once he looked up, he saw her. 

“Shiro!” Allura shouted before running up to him and hugging him tightly. 

“Allura!” he said. Allura pulled away from him and placed her hand on his cheek. He did not think they would see each other once again, though he was glad he did. “I-I missed you.” A tear ran down his cheek but Allura wiped it away and gave him a faint smile.

“I missed you, too Shiro,” she said before pulling him into another hug.

“Ms. Altea, you will have your time with him after our discussion, so please refrain yourself till then,” Iverson said behind her. 

Allura pulled away from Shiro and turned to Iverson, “Yes, Admiral Iverson, I’m sorry.”

“You two, leave us, I have matters to discuss,” he told the soldiers.

“Yes, Sir,” both soldiers nodded and saluted Iverson before exiting the cabin.

“Mr. Shiogane. I have told the hire ups about your situation, of course with the help of Ms. Altea and Kogane, and they made the best offer they could. You should be grateful for what they both said about you,” said Iverson, “For now you will be our prisoner until further notice, though today, we dropped a bomb on Hiroshima, so my condolences if you had family there, but with the bombing, we might see an end to this war a lot sooner than we thought, if the Japanese surrender that is. Though we are not sure of it. We were told since you saved the life of a British citizen, they decided that you will be able to return home to the states after the war is over. It could be in the next few weeks or the next few months, but that is the best offer you are going to get. You should thank Ms. Altea for that.”

Shiro nodded, trying to hold back his tears, “Yes, I am very grateful for her. And I am very thankful that I was given the opportunity of going back home.” He was going home soon. He was going to see his family again, hopefully. He couldn’t believe it. Though a part of him was sadden by the news. That meant he would lose Allura. 

“Ms. Altea also begged me to allow you two to spend one last day together before she is sent to a British base tomorrow, so I granted it,” Iverson said.

“Thank you so much, sir. You don’t know how much it means to me,” said Shiro.

“Yeah, yeah. Now you two kids get out of my cabin, I have work to do,” Iverson said giving them a grin.

“Yes, Sir.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Allura laid with Shiro on her bunk. It was their last night together, so they made sure they made the best of it. 

“Shiro?” Allura whispered.

“Yeah?”

“We will see each other again, right?”

“Of course, my love. I will see you again soon. I am lucky enough to be going back home once this war is over, so I will find you after. I promise,” he said as he kissed her forehead. 

Tears fell down Allura’s cheek. This will be the last time they would see each other in a long time, and she did not want to think about how long it would be before they saw each other again.

“I love you, Takashi.”

“I love you too, Allura.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Allura left the next day. They said their farewells to each other beforehand, which Shiro did not want to let go of her, but he knew he had to. She couldn’t stay there with him. She had a family back in England, so he did not want her to stay anyways. His heart sank in the thought of their separation, but he told himself he would find her, and they will reunite again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

About a week later after their separation, Japan had surrendered after the second bombing in Nagasaki. The war slowly was coming to an end afterwards, though it took some time before Shiro headed to the states. A few months actually. Though when he had arrived in the states, he reunited with his family, who were released from internment. He was very happy to see them, though he could not forget about her. She was the only one missing to make him feel whole again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was the beginning of spring of 1947, and Shiro made the decision to find Allura. 

“I can’t believe you are going across the world to find some girl,” said Shiro’s younger sister while she watched him back his suitcase. “What if she found someone else already? It’s almost been two years anyways. She most likely did.”

“Yukina, leave your brother alone. He’s been through enough, let him make his own decisions,” said his mother.

“But Oka-san, we are in modern times, girls now move on a lot quicker and don’t wait for no man, I’m just speaking the truth,” said Yukina placing her hand on her chest, “besides, if she is as beautiful as Takashi said she was, some other guy probably already asked her to marry him.”

“Shut up, Yukina. Look I don’t care if she found someone. I just want to see her again, that’s all,” Shiro said. 

“How are you going to find her anyways, it’s not like England is a small place. There are millions of people that live there.”

“She gave me the address where she lives with her parents. I made sure I did not forget it. Hopefully she still lives there but even if she doesn’t, I’ll do whatever to find her again, I promised her,” Shiro said as he finished packing and closed his suitcase. 

“Well, well, well. Who knew you were such a romantic,” she smirked, “Well, good luck with that, Takashi. Even though I think you are crazy, I hope you find her.”

“Thanks, Yukina. I will”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shiro arrived in London. He could not believe how close he was to seeing Allura again. He couldn’t wait to see her and thought of what he would say to her when they meet again. He took a taxi to the address Allura gave him once he landed and did not even bother getting himself a hotel room. 

“Sir, we are here,” said the taxi driver. 

Shiro jumped up a little before taking out his money and handing it to the taxi driver, “Thank you, so much. Have a nice day, sir.” 

He exited the car and looked up to Allura’s house. He took in a deep breath and tried to calm his nerves. He walked up the steps to the house and took in another deep breath before ringing the bell. 

“You can do this, Shiro.” he said to himself. The door opened and Shiro quickly looked up at the person at the door, though when he saw the person his heart dropped. 

“Hello, can I help you, sir,” said the woman. She did not look like she was related to Allura at all. 

“Um… hello. I am looking for Allura Altea, though I think I have the wrong address,” Shiro told the woman.

“Oh, the address was right before, though the Altea’s moved a few months ago. Very nice family, but I’m sorry, they do not live here anymore,” said the woman.

“I see… do you happen to know where they might have moved to?” Shiro asked in hope he could find her.

The woman shook her head, “I’m sorry, darling, I do not know. They did not say. Are you a friend?”

“Uh... yes, I am. We met during the war. She gave me this address before we separated, though I guess I should of came earlier.”

“I’m sorry I cannot help you, I could tell you want to see her again.”

Shiro shook his head. “It’s okay ma’am. I’m sorry for wasting your time. Thank you,” he said before he turned to walk down the steps of the house. 

“Wait!” the lady shouted behind him. “Her mother did tell me she was studying in Oxford University now that I remember, maybe you should check there.”

He turned to the woman with a huge grin on his face, “Thank you so much for the information, ma’am. I will.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I’m sorry, sir. We cannot disclose the name of our students,” said a worker at the university, “We understand you are looking for someone, but for the safety of our students, I cannot tell you if that person is in this school or not.”

“Please, can you make and acceptation this one time? I am desperate to find her. I went to her old address, but I was told she moved. This is the only information of where she might me. Please, sir.” Shiro begged the man, though he was not budging.

“As I said, sir. I am sorry, but I cannot help you. If you ask again, I am going to have to call security, and I do not want to do that to you.”

Shiro’s heart ached. The only information he had on her whereabouts and he was not able to know if she attended the school or not. “I’m sorry. Thank you, sir. I will be on my way.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shiro stood outside the gates of the university. He was desperate on finding her, so he asked some of the students that entered and exited the campus. 

“Excuse me, sorry to bother you all, but do you know of a woman named Allura Altea? She has white hair, blue eyes and dark skin.” Shiro asked a group of students.

“No, sorry,” they all said before walking away from him.

“He’s probably some kind of stalker, should we tell security,” he heard one student say.

“Shh! He’s probably crazy, if he hears us, who knows if he will attack us too!” said the other student.

Shiro ran his hands through his hair and groaned, “shit.”

“Excuse me, sir!” shouted a security guard. “We are told by students that you are being a disturbance, we are going to have to ask you to leave or we will call authorities.”

“Look, I’m sorry, but I am desperate to find a woman. Her name is Allura Altea. Please, can you just help me find her. I need to see her. I came all the way from America to find her!”

The security guard shook his head, “Sir, I cannot help you, you have to leave immediately!”

“Allura Altea?” said a voice coming from behind him. 

Shiro quickly turned around and spotted a woman with long blonde hair and light eyes. “Do you know her!?” he asked the woman.

“What do you want with her? Are you some kind of stalker? Because if you are, you better go before I make sure they call the police on you,” said the woman.

“What? No, no, no,” Shiro said as he walked closer to the woman. “My name is Takashi Shirogane. Allura and I met during the war. She gave me an address, but when I went to it, I was told she and her family moved.”

The woman’s eyes widen, “You’re Shiro! The guy she was stuck on the island with!”

“Yes! That’s me! So, you do know Allura!” 

“She’s my best friend!” said the woman.

“Are you Romelle, then? She mentioned having a friend by the name Romelle.”

“That’s me!” she said as she pointed at herself, “Wow, I didn’t think she would tell you about me.”

“Yeah, she mentioned you several times actually,” said Shiro.

“Oh my God, Allura is going to flip when she sees you! What took you so long to come find her!?” the girl said as she lightly hit his arm. “You had Allura all depressed!”

“I’m sorry. I did not get back to the states till a few months after the war ended and when I did make it back, I did not have enough money to come here, so I’ve saved up every penny I could to come and find her.”

“Wow! How romantic!” Romelle squealed “Okay, I’m going to take you to her, though I have class in a few minutes. Do you mind waiting out for about two hours or so? I cannot miss this class, so I hope you wait around if you really want to see her.”

Shiro nodded his head quickly, “of course! Go ahead, I’ll be out here until you finish. Thank you so much Romelle!”

She waved her hand at him, “No need to thank me! Just wait out here! I have to head in before I am late. See you in a bit,” she said as she began to walk away.

“Will do!” he shouted behind her. His heart could not stop racing. Soon he will get to see her again. Soon he will see the love of his life. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shiro felt like his chest was about to explode. He and Romelle were walking up the stairs of the apartment building that she and Allura lived in together. They both reached the door and Romelle pulled out her keys from her bag.

“I hope she’s home,” Romelle said, “are you ready to see her?” 

Shiro nodded quickly, “Yes, yes I am.” 

Romelle turned to him and smiled before she turned back and put her keys into the keyhole. She opened the door to the apartment and walked in, Shiro following behind her. 

“Allura!” Romelle shouted, “Are you here!?”

“I’m in my room, Romelle,” shouted Allura. 

Shiro jumped from the sound of her voice. It was her.

“Well get your bloody ass out here! You have a visitor!” Romelle shouted with a huge grin on her face. She placed her index finger on her lip, signing to Shiro not to make any noise, which he nodded. 

“Okay! Coming!” Allura shouted back.

Shiro could not wait any longer. He became very impatient. She was on the other side of the door to her room. He waited for this moment for almost two years. His heart jumped when he heard the door knob to the room turn. He watched the door open but felt like time was slowing down as he watched. 

It was her. 

“S-Shiro,” she said with her eyes widen.

“Hey, Allura.”

Tears began to form and fall down her cheeks. She ran towards him and embraced him. Hee hugged her back tightly, not wanting to let her go. He buried his face in her neck, while she buried hers in his chest. She could not believe it. He found her. 

She pulled away from the hug and placed her hand on his cheek, “Shiro, I cannot believe it is you,” she cried, “It is really you.”

Shiro also placed his hand on her cheek, wiping the tears away. “I told you, I will find you,” he said, giving her a faint smile, “I’ve missed you so much, Allura.”

Allura sniffed and took a deep breath, “I missed you so much too, Shiro.” She wrapped her arms around his neck, while he wrapped his on her waist, and went in for a kiss. After almost two years, they were reunited. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That night, they laid in Allura’s bed. Oh, how they missed being in each other’s arms after they made love. 

Shiro could not help but smile at her. He didn’t notice how long he was doing it for, though he did not care, he was with her again.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” she laughed and playfully hit his bare chest.

“Because you are the most beautiful woman in the universe,” he said with a smirk.

She blushed and hit his chest again, “Oh, stop it Shiro.”

He laughed and pulled her closer to him, his chest meeting hers. “It’s the truth. You are. And I am glad I am yours,” he said as he leaned in to kiss her. 

She pulled away from the kiss and giggled. “I am glad I am yours too.”

He took his hand and placed a stand of her hair that was in her face, behind her ear, and smiled at her. “I love you, Allura.”

“I love you too, Takashi.”

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the end! I hope you guys enjoyed! I wanted a happy ending because fuck unhappy ones *cough* VLDS8 *cough* 
> 
> If you guys have any more Shallura fanfic requests, I'm taking some until January 22nd! So message me @Venus-Nights.tumblr.com! 
> 
> Thanks again guys!


End file.
